A name to memorize
by BlueSnowPinkIce
Summary: Aku pernah mencintai seorang pria, dia adik kelas ku, sayang nya kisah cinta ku mungkin tidak seindah kisah cinta yang lainnya, karna adik kelas ku tidak pernah menunjukan kalau dia mencintai ku, tapi bukankah kita tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan? Karna pada akhirnya setiap tetesan airmata akan dibalas oleh momen yang indah di hidup ini, Ya kan? Sasuke-kun?


_aku pernah mencintai seseorang di masa lalu ku dan sayang nya sampai saat ini dia masih memegang kekuasaan atas hati ku dan menduduki tahta sebagai raja atas cinta ku._

_Sayang sekali cerita cinta ku mungkin tidak begitu indah, karna dia tidak pernah sedikutpun menunjukan tanda kalau dia mencintai ku._

_"Sasuke-kun!"_

_"Apa?"_

_"Ti-tidak a-aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal"_

_"Hn. Selamat atas kelulusan mu"_

**_Disclaimer : All the chara are not mine! I only own the story line!_**

**_Pairing : SasuSaku_**

**_Warning : OOC maybe, Typo probably, dan berbagai kenistaan lainnya_**

**_Dont like, Dont read!_**

**_RnR please!_**

**_._**

**_._**

Aku tersenyum menatap kertas berwarna putih yang tertempel di mading sekolah ku.

Disana berbaris sejumlah nama yang dinyatakan lulus dengan peringkat 20 besar dan nama ku ada disana! Ah senang nya!

_Sakura Haruno_

Membaca nama itu aku sangat girang! Akhirnya aku lulus dari SMP yang sudah aku cintai ini.

"Ino! Aku lulus!" Teriakku pada sahabat terbaik ku, Ino yamanaka.

"Ah ya! Aku melihat nama mu! Peringkat ke 13 ne? kau memang pintar! dari 800 lebih siswa di smp ini kau bisa mendapat peringat segitu! Kau hebat!" Ucapnya sambil tersenyum padaku.

Baru saja aku hendak membuka mulut ku untuk membalas perkataan Ino, aku melihat sosok para adik kelas ku yang tengah tertawa-tawa sambil menyantap makan siang nya didepan kantin.

_Aku harus meninggalkannya ya?_

Aku tersenyum miris saat melihat sosok tampan yang sudah aku cintai satu tahun belakangan ini tengah tertawa dengan teman-temannya.

_Apa kah aku tidak akan bisa melihat senyuman itu lagi?_

Aku melangkahkan kaki ku kearah gerombolan siswa yang dari tadi asik bercanda entah apa tapi mereka terlihat sangat menikmati waktu istirahat nya.

Dengan segenap keberanian dan kenekatan aku mendekati sosok adik kelas ku yang berparas tampan dan menepuk bahunya dari belakang membuatnya sedikit tersentak dan menoleh kebelakang.

"Boleh bicara sebentar, Sasuke-kun?"

**XoXoXo**

Aku melangkahkan kaki ku ke taman belakang sekolah- Satu-satunya _spot _sepi yang ada disekolah ini.

"Ada apa?" tanya seseorang dari belakang ku.

Aku terdiam. Langkah ku berhenti. Aku menghela nafas ku pelan.

_Bagaimana aku harus mengatakannya?_

Aku membalikan badan ku dan memandang pria yang sudah menolak cinta ku berkali-kali itu dengan tatapan yang terlihat sendu.

"Kalau kau tidak jadi bicara aku akan pergi" ucap nya seraya membalikan badannya.

"Sasuke-kun!" Teriakku yang entah lah aku hanya refleks meneriakkan namanya

"Apa?" Tanyanya dengan nada dingin sambil membalikan badannya dan menatap ku datar.

_Aku mohon. Jadi lah miliku agar aku tidak perlu takut kehilangan mu._

"Ti-tidak a-aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal" kalimat itu meluncur dari bibir ku seraya aku mencoba untuk tidak menatap kearah mata _Onyx _itu.

"Hn. Selamat atas kelulusan mu" itulah yang kudengar saat dia sudah berjalan meninghalkan ku sendiri di taman belakang sekolah.

_Aku akan selalu mencintai mu._

**XoXoXo**

Aku menghela nafas ku pelan seraya membanting buku cetak fisika ku keatas meja belajar ku, Ujian akhir sudah didepan mata, aku harus lulus ujian ini jika ingin lulus dari SMA.

"Dia pasti sudah sembuh kan?" gumamku sambil menatap kosong kasur ku.

Aku menyentuh nagian perut ku yang seharusnya memiliki dua ginjal didalam nya.

"Kaa-san sampai memarahi ku saat itu" gumamku lagi sambil terkekeh.

Ingatan ku kembali pada 3 minggu yang lalu, saat semua teman seangkatan ku sedang sibuk-sibuknya belajar untuk Ujian akhir yang sudah tinggal 5 minggu lagi aku malah tergeletak lemah dikasur rumah sakit sambil mendengar omelan ibu ku.

"Untuk apa kau mendonorkan ginjal mu pada seseorang yang kau tak kenal hah!? Bagaimana bisa kau memalsukan tanda tangan ibu di surat izin rumah sakit!?" Kata ibu saat itu dengan emosi yang meluap-luap.

"Sudahlah kaa-san, aku melakukan ini sekalian untuk membuat tuhan mengabulkan doa ku agar diterima di fakultas kedokteran negri nantinya" Sahut ku saat itu sambil memberikan senyuman lemah pada kaa-san yang hanya dibalas oleh omelan panjang lainnya, syukur keadaan ku pulih dengan cepat aku hanya perlu dirawat dirumah sakit selama 2 hari.

Bodoh nya aku, Aku lupa melihat keadaan penerima ginjal ku saat itu dan aku lupa meminta pada pihak rumah sakit untuk merahasiakan identitas ku.

_Ah, tapi sepertinya dia tak perduli, kalau dia perduli pasti dia sudah mencari ku saat ini._

_Ah, memang dia tidak pernah perduli pada ku kan?_

_Ne, kali ini jaga kesehatan mu ya._

_Karna aku hanya memiliki satu ginjal lagi._

_Tapi tenang saja, kalau kau membutuhkannya aku pasti akan memberikannya padamu._

_Kenapa?_

_Tentu saja karna aku mencintai mu._

_Lekaslah sembuh._

_Ya? Sasuke-kun?_

**XoXoXo**

Aku mendudukan diri ku lagi di kursi kerja ku, dengan jas putih panjang yang sangat menjelaskan identitas ku sebagai dokter.

"Tolong panggil pasien selanjut nya" kata ku pada asisten ku.

"Baik dokter" katanya lagi

Aku menguncir rambut ku yang berwarna hitam itu membentuk sebuah _high-ponytail._

Aku tersenyum melihat sehelai rambut ku yang berwarna hitam legam itu.

"Kau pasti akan tertawa kalau kau tau aku mewarnai rambut ku agar bisa melihat sosok mu setiap saat aku bercermin" gumamku entah pada siapa seraya mengingat seorang pria yang sudah sekitar 10 tahun tidak pernah ku temui itu.

_Cklek_

Aku menoleh saat melihat pasien ku yang memasuki ruangan ku, aku tersenyum menyambut nya,

"Ah silahkan duduk" sapa ku pada pria dewasa yang tengah menggandeng tangan anak kecil yang membuat ku seperti tengah melihat bayangan ku pada waktu kecil dulu itu.

Aku mengalihkan pandangan ku pada anak pria yang entah kenapa terlihat sedikit familiar dimata ku.

"Tou-san, Saku tidak mau disuntik" kata anak kecil berambut merah muda itu sambil memeluk lengan ayah nya, aku hanya terkekeh kecil melihat pemandangan biasa bagi seorang dokter anak seperti ku ini.

"Ah adik manis, tenang saja, dokter hanya ingin memeriksa mu kok" kata ku sambil tersenyum padanya.

"Tuh kau dengar kan? kau tidak perlu takut Saki" kata pria itu pada anak nya, sura pria itu entah bagaimana terdengar familiar juga ditelinga ku.

"Sebelum dokter periksa dokter ingin menanyakan beberapa hal pada mu dan tou-san mu dulu ya, tak apa kan?" tanya ku pada gadis kecil manis itu yang hanya mengangguk alih-alih membalas pertanyaan ku

"Jadi kalau aku boleh tau nama anda dan anak anda siapa ya? ah sebenarnya aku memang harus tau karna itu akan ku pakai untuk data pasien" kata ku dengan nada sedikit ceria agar tidak menimbulkan suasana mengintimidasi yang biasa dihasilkan karna pertanyaan dokter yang terlalu serius.

"Ah nama anak saya Sakura dan saya Sasuke" katanya dan berhasil membuat ku membulatkan mata ku, ah pasien ku yang satu ini mengingat kan ku lagi padanya. _Sial._

"Baik, marga kalian?" tanya ku lagi dengan perasaan tidak enak yang mulai menghinggapi hati ku saat ini.

"Uchiha" jawab nya singkat dan berhasil membuat ku meneteskan air mata ku yang langsung aku hapus dan berhasil membuat Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

_Ah, kau sudah mempunyai keluarga ternyata? Sepertinya kau sudah bahagia, aku lega mendengarnya._

Aku langsung menampilkan senyum palsu ku sambil mengalihkan pandangan ku kearah anak kecil cantik yang tengah duduk dipangkuan pria yang aku cintai itu.

"Wah adik kecil nama mu indah sekali, tou-san dan kaa-san mu pintar memilihkan nama ya!" kata ku sambil mencubit pelan pipi anak itu

"Saku belum bertemu kaa-san Saku" kata anak itu yang berhasil membuat ku tersentak sedikit, apa maksud nya?

"Dia bukan anak kandung ku, Aku mengadopsi nya karna dia mirip dengan wanita yang pernah menyelamat kan hidup ku, wanita yang selalu mencintai ku, dan ibu nya adalah wanita itu, sayang nya aku belum menemukan wanita itu" jelas Sasuke yang berhasil membuat ku meneteskan air mata ku lagi

"Dokter kenapa menangis?" tanya Sakura kecil itu padaku

"Ah tak apa! Ayo periksa keadaan mu!"

**XoXoXo**

"Nah Sakura harus rajin meminum obat ya!" kata ku pada anak kecil itu yang hanya dibalas oleh senyuman dan anggukan kecil.

"Ah! Dokter..." panggil tou-san dari sakura itu tiba-tiba membuat ku sedikut kaget karna dari tadi aku tidak bisa dibilang berkomunikasi dengannya semenjak aku mengetahui kalau dia adalah Sasuke.

"Ya?" jawab ku sambil berusaha untuk tidak memandang matanya

"Berhubung kau tadi sudah mendengar cerita pribadi ku sekarang aku ingin meminta balasan" katanya yang berhasil membuat ku mengalihkan pandangan ku pada wajahnya yang tengah menyeringai.

"Ma-maksud mu?" tanya ku bingung dan kaget.

"Tenang saja, kau hanya perlu menjawab pertanyaan ku" katanya lagi aku pun entah mengapa hanya mengangguk

"Baiklah pertanyaan pertama, Kenapa kau mengecat rambut mu jadi hitam?" tanya nya membuat ku membulatkan mata ku kaget

"Ini warna rambut asli ku!" elak ku dan aku hanya mendengar kekehan kecil dari nya

"Baiklah anggap saja aku percaya, Nah pertanyaan kedua, Bersediakah kau memiliki nama yang sama dengan anak-ku oh maksud ku- anak-_kita" _katanya

"A-apa?" tanya ku kaget dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca, Ini mimpi kan?

"Aku anggap itu sebagai ya" jawab nya aku hanya memandang nya kaget.

"Aku akan menjeput mu disini jam 7malam nanti" katanya pada ku yang masih bingung dengan keadaan ini

"Sa-sasuke" kata ku tergagap yang hanya dibalas oleh kecupan singkat pada pipi ku

"Aku antar Saku kerumah dulu, Nah Saku ucapkan sampai ketemu pada kaa-san mu" ujarnya pada anak kecil berwajah manis itu

"Kaa-san?" tanya nya bingung

Sasuke hanya tersenyum sambil memandang ku

Aku dengan cepat menghapus air mata ku dan tersenyum simpul seraya menepuk pelan pucuk kepala anak manis itu.

"Ya, tunggu kaa-san dirumah ya Saku"

**XoXoXo**

_Cerita cinta ku ini bukan lah sekedar cerita penghibur biasa. Aku meceritakan certa ini agar kalian tau dan sadar._

_Jika suatu saat nanti keindahan di hidup kita pasti datang karna tuhan memang sudah menyiap kannya untuk kita._

_Suatu saat nanti pasti kisah cinta kita menemukan titik bahagianya, karna tuhan telah menuliskan kisah cinta itu dengan tangannya sendiri untuk kita._

_Saat kau tengah mengalami kesulitan, saat dimana kau sudah berputus asa akan kisah cinta mu, percayalah, saat itu Tuhan tengah menuliskan kisah cinta yang indah untuk kita._

_Kisah cinta terindah tentang kita._

_Karna cinta lama pasti akan kembali jika memang kita ditakdirkan bersamanya._

_Dan cinta baru pasti datang jika kita memang tidak ditakdirkan bersama dengan dia yang dulu pernah mengisi relung hati kita._

_Percayalah, pada akhirnya setiap tetesan air mata akan dibalas dengan momen indah di hidup kita_

_._

_._

**_The End_**

**_A/n : soo thats it! Aku mempersembahkan cerita ini buat savers dan untuk my first love yang sudah menginspirasi ku hihi dan anyway tolong review nya! Oh ya! sama thanks for reading!_**


End file.
